Inutile
by LittleLelene
Summary: Johanna Cribes vit à New York, enclin au désarroi le plus total. Mars 1980. Les choses s’aggravent et le déclin menace. Rorschach x OFC
1. Épilogue

Nous sommes en mars 1980. Les tensions politiques et l'instabilité dans les rues de New York ne cessent d'aggraver la situation déjà précaire. Richard Nixon - réélu Président pour la quatrième fois consécutive - maintient la rivalité entre l'URSS et sa nation et ne s'attarde pas sur les horreurs et débordements provoqués dans les quartiers. L'éclatement est palpable. L'insécurité est telle que l'individu est en danger de mort. La pauvreté et la criminalité se lient pour s'ajouter à l'anxiété générale. La société américaine se dirige doucement à sa perte.

Johanna Cribes n'a pas eu de passé troublant, ni d'enfance particulière. Ce contre quoi elle doit se battre au quotidien lui a été donné par sa ville. Être une femme pure - sans déviance - dans un monde déchaîné relève du défi. Arrachée de son pays natal pour poursuivre son ambition, elle a réussi à prendre ses marques - un ami, un travail stable et un logement décent. Tout lui paraît prometteur dans un monde pourtant noirci par la corruption et la violence accrue.

_Tout_, mais suffit-il encore d'un grain de sable dans les rouages.


	2. Introduction

_« Cherry, nous pouvons d'ores et déjà considérer notre État comme principal rival de l'URSS. En prenant compte des dialogues tenus par les dirigeants - Nixon et_ _les russes - la relation est clairement mise à l'épreuve. »_

À moitié à l'écoute et inhalant son cappuccino matinal comme le fruit d'une délivrance de son réveil, Johanna avait la tête baissée sur son petit-déjeuner. Le grésillement de la radio était devenu comme une nuisance à peine perceptible dans la cuisine. Les propos émis étaient devenus similaires chaque jour : tension, rivalité, compétition, suprématie, puissance...

Ce qui en découlait n'était rien d'autre que du négatif. Un négatif constant, quotidien. La nation américaine était - contre son gré - embarquée et bercée dans ce perpétuel sentiment d'inquiétude.

_« Je suis d'accord avec vous, Tyler, mais imaginez la suite des événements qui se passent sous nos yeux. Notre pays va se frotter à une confrontation de plus en plus accrue. Vous vous doutez bien que la finalité n'en sera que tragique. »_

Tragique était le mot préféré de cette présentatrice radio, présente pour les débats socio-politiques. Souvent critiquée pour son approche grave, elle soumettait toutefois des vérités. Sa voix pincée résonna dans l'esprit de Johanna, qui releva doucement la tête pour prêter davantage attention aux dires des commentateurs répétitifs.

_« Zoomons sur les événements du 18 mars derniers. Notre cher Président a pris des mesures - d'économie extérieure avec l'URSS - drastiques pour sécuriser notre nation. »_

Son collègue - Taylor - marmonna à voix basse alors que Cherry entamait la suite de son argument.

_« Je sais ce que vous allez dire Taylor, mais les américains soutiennent le Président et- »_

_« Vous m'obligez à intervenir pour vous dire que c'est faux. Les américains ne cautionnent pas les faits. » _

_« Ce que cette minorité de citoyens - celle dont vous mentionnez - ne comprend pas, ces décisions prises sont pour leur bien. En appliquant ces mesures, le gouvernement met à l'abris le- »_

_« Je vais vous dire une chose. Êtes-vous sortie dehors récemment ? »_

_« Comment je viens ici, à votre avis ? Quelle est cette- »_

_« Non non. Attendez, je vais reformuler ma question. »_

Johanna, pleinement attentive à cette montée en adrénaline du débat, plissa les yeux tout en observant le poste radio qui était perché sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Elle scruta chaque angle de l'objet, en attendant le dénouement du dialogue, comme si elle cherchait à imaginer la scène en live. Encerclant son mug de la palme de sa main avec détermination, elle se doutait que la suite des commentaires allait devenir intéressante.

_« Êtes-vous déjà sortie de chez vous, le soir ? Vous êtes-vous confrontée à la réalité nocturne dans les rues de New York ? »_

Un blanc. Cherry réfléchissait sûrement, pensa Johanna. Mais soudain la présentatrice pouffa nerveusement.

_« Vous... vous êtes sérieux ? Je ne m'aventure pas dehors la nuit. »_

_« C'est la réponse que j'attendais. Vous voyez, Cherry - et je m'adresse à tous les auditeurs ce matin - le danger n'est pas en-dehors de nos frontières. Ce que le Président ne sait pas, c'est que les gens réfléchissent et agissent. Vous n'allez pas dehors ? Je vous le conseille : restez à l'intérieur. Les hommes - et surtout les femmes - doivent se protéger. Ils ne se protègent pas des russes. Ce ne sont pas les russes qui pillent, volent, tabassent ou tuent. Ce qui est décidé pour l'extérieur a de graves conséquences entre nos murs. Prenez le temps et regardez ce qui s'est passé depuis ces dernières années : le peuple va mal. »_

Johanna écarquilla les yeux, aspirée par le discours percutant du commentateur. Ses mots eurent l'effet d'une claque révélatrice. Elle le savait déjà, cependant. C'était une piqure de rappel. Un rappel - entre autres - qu'elle n'était qu'une femme, et donc en danger. Avec ce qui rôdait dehors, elle pouvait se révéler être une proie facile. Vol, séquestration, viol, kidnapping… les civils les plus inoffensifs étaient devenus des victimes de la cohue qui régnait dehors, surtout les citoyennes. Si la question de Taylor lui avait été adressé, elle aurait répondu la même chose que Cherry. Johanna ne sortait pas le soir. Il était devenu impensable de se mêler à l'ombre des rues et aux animaux qui s'y trouvaient. Ce qui se passait dehors devenait de plus en plus fou.

_« Les États-Unis sont une menace pour eux-mêmes. Le feu prend de l'envergure, et le peuple répand l'essence. »_

Figée et silencieuse depuis le début du débat, la seule chose que Johanna pouvait enregistrer était le son incessant de l'horloge de la cuisine. Le feu ne se contrôlait pas, et des millions de gens allaient succomber à ses ravages.

Sans même remarquer, elle sursauta doucement alors que la radio fut coupée.

_« La finalité n'en sera que tragique »_ une voix faussement trafiquée et féminine brisa le silence et Johanna cligna des yeux pour finalement fixer le regard sur son origine.

_« Je ne trouve pas ça drôle, Don »_ assura-t-elle avec plus d'aisance. _« Pour une fois, c'était autre chose que leur blabla habituel. »_

Don, le regard redevenu sérieux, s'approcha à grand pas de la table du petit déjeuner pour attraper un biscuit du paquet. Johanna songea à finir sa boisson chaude, tout en le regardant grignoter debout.

_« C'est nouveau, mais seulement à la radio. Tout le monde sait que c'est compliqué dehors »_ expliqua-t-il l'air pensif.

Johanna se doutait du sujet de ses songes. Lui-même pensait à ce qu'il venait de dire. Le mot « compliqué » ne collait pas avec le contexte, et Johanna était d'accord. Le mot adapté était plutôt « incontrôlable » ou presque. Il fallait agir. L'État devait intervenir pour faire régner l'ordre. Mais trop occupé à négocier avec les suprématies du monde, il ne donnait pas la priorité à sa nation. De plus, les politiciens s'étaient confortés pendant trop longtemps à mettre le contrôle des quartiers dans les mains des héros locaux. C'était devenu une excuse pour se concentrer sur les relations internationales, laissant des personnes hors norme se charger de rétablir l'ordre. Lâches. Comment peut-on faire confiance à un gouvernement qui ne se souciait pas de la sécurité de sa nation, et qui donnent le pouvoir à des personnes inadaptées, voire sans foi ni loi ? Les gens s'appauvrissaient, ils devenaient de plus en plus violents et de moins en moins dociles. S'ajouta ensuite la perte totale de contrôle sur les héros qui n'ont pas voulu se soumettre à la loi Keene de 1977. La note était longue et dure.

Johanna n'avait pas à imaginer le tableau trop longtemps, il était noirci dans sa totalité en à peine quelques secondes.

Reposant sa tasse, toutes ces pensées pesèrent lourd dans sa gorge. Elle déglutit difficilement, comme pour avaler cette remontée amère. Suivant des yeux son ami qui enfila sa veste verte fourrée, elle songea à se lever pour commencer à se préparer.

_« Des nouvelles de M. Werns ? »_ demanda-t-elle tout en posant ses couverts sales dans l'évier. Elle devait reprendre rapidement ses esprits avant de commencer un nouveau jour. Don répondit en poussant un rapide gémissement.

_« Il voudra te voir demain matin, pour que tu puisses travailler sur la première de couverture »_ répondit-il en lui souriant alors qu'elle s'était retournée pour le regarder.

_« C'est une superbe nouvelle, merci »_ remercia Johanna en relâchant ses épaules. Don lui dit au revoir et s'éclipsa de l'appartement.

Après avoir nettoyé ses plats, Johanna finit de se préparer pour partir travailler. Dans sa lancée, elle s'arrêta dans le couloir pour scruter un élément accroché au mur.

_Dimanche 23 mars 1980._

Après une minute d'observation, elle arracha la feuille attachée au calendrier mural.

_Lundi 24 mars 1980._

Une nouvelle journée où rien ne change, se dit-elle à voix basse.

Elle referma la porte d'entrée derrière elle.


End file.
